First Day Of School: Can't Fight Instincts
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: What happens when you put Nathan Seville into West Eastman High School? Panic ensues! Story better than Summary. Read and Review if you want, CGI-verse. Rated T for violent bat outrage.


**Authors Note: **For the past couple of days, I have written two stories involving my OC Nathan Seville (if you haven't already, then check out those stories first). Again, this is a Nathan story, but I'm changing it up a bit. This time, we're gonna follow Nathan's life and experiences with the Seville family, and how he copes with his new home in America.

First off, let's see how he fairs on his first day at West Eastman High School.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Alvin and the Chipmunks at all, they belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios (it's the CGI-verse).

**First Day Of School: Can't Fight Instincts…**

"C'mon man, we're gonna be late for class!" Alvin said through gritted teeth, as he literally dragged his struggling older brother into the huge doors of West Eastman High School. To Nathan Seville, it was his worst nightmare! Here he was in a giant brick building filled with unfamiliar humans, any of which could want to capture him and stuff him into another cage, and as he was being dragged into the school, he clawed at the floor with enough force to leave a trail of scratches on their glassy surfaces.

"Alvin, I promise if you let me go I will give you half of my allowance, just don't take me in there!" Nathan all but screamed as Alvin gave one big yank that caused the two of them to tumble into their first class (Global History). No sooner had they gotten in had Nathan attempted to get out, only to fly into a glass pane for the second time of his life in the USA.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, finally…" The teacher said, as Nathan rubbed his face from the impact he just experienced, "…open your text books to page 105 and-" the teacher was cut off by the sound of growling, causing him to turn and face the fearful Madagascan Flying Fox perched on the window sill, his fur puffed up and his wings extended in a bluff, trying to scare the teacher into submission. Unfortunately for him though, the teacher merely gave him a thoughtful look, "Class, never mind the text book, just look to the specimen we have here," he said, as he walked calmly toward the bat, the growling intensifying in an effort to scare this unknown human off.

"HEY! Back off buddy, I do not fight fair, I scratch and I bite!" Nathan yelled, causing Simon to hop up onto the window sill where Nathan was currently standing, "Sorry Mr. Conner, my older brother here has been through a lot, and it takes a while for him to warm up to new people," he explained, as Nathan bared his teeth to Mr. Conner "Well, not to sound insensitive, but as long as he continues his performance, I can give my lesson on the aggressive nature of wild animals," Mr. Conner said, causing Nathan to stop growling and his right eye to start twitching.

"Wild animal?" Nathan asked, as Simon chuckled nervously "Nathan, he didn't mean it like that," he tried to explain, as Nathan started breathing deeply, his heart pumping blood into his wing membranes, making them appear a dark shade of red. "Wild animal." Nathan scoffed, as Mr. Conner leaned in toward the creature, all the while Simon trying to push Nathan away from him, "Yes, a wild animal," he said, as Simon gasped, "Sir, not to be rude, but you're not helping." Simon stated, no sooner flopping onto his stomach as Nathan jumped up and attached himself to Mr. Conner's face.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A WILD ANIMAL!" Nathan shouted, proceeding to scratch and bite at Mr. Conner's face, which in turn caused the man a great deal of pain, "GOOD LORD HAVE MERCY! GET HIM OFF!" Mr. Conner screamed, just as Alvin took out his iPhone and called Dave.

"Alvin? Why are you calling, I'm not picking you up early from scho-" "It's not about me, it's Nathan," Alvin said, cutting Dave off midsentence. "What? What's happening to him?" Dave asked, getting a nervous chuckle in response, "Well, it isn't what's happening _to _him, but what he's doing to Mr. Conner," Alvin replied, causing Dave to groan to himself, "Alright, I'm on my way, try to calm him down okay?" Dave said, getting an exaggerated laugh in response, "I ain't going near him like this!" Alvin said, causing Dave to roll his eyes and end the call, "Dave? Dave!" he shouted, sighing to himself, "Well munk."

"NATHAN!" Alvin shouted, getting no response from the bat, "Okay, gonna be this way huh?" he said to himself, as he picked up a plastic spoon and a pencil, constructing a makeshift catapult and loading pencil erasers into the spoon, then climbing onto a pile of books on the desk beside him. "FIRE!" Alvin shouted and jumped onto the handle of the spoon, flinging the erasers at the enraged flying fox, hitting him directly in the back of the head, "Bulls eye!" Alvin exclaimed, as Nathan turned toward the chipmunk, growling at him.

"Uh oh…Bye!" Alvin yelled, as he hopped down to the floor and dashed out of the classroom, Nathan in hot pursuit, running purely on his instincts of self-protection, not even capable of speech in this state, all the while causing Alvin to keep running. "HELP!" Alvin screamed, running passed two of the school cheerleaders, both of which screaming and ducking as Nathan flew over their heads. Alvin was definitely getting a long needed workout, one he would enjoy a lot better if he wasn't practically running for his life! Where the heck was Dave!

**Meanwhile…**

Dave was cursing more than he thought was humanly possible for anyone at the moment, as he had driven into a traffic jam. The only good thing about it was that the school wasn't too far away, bad news was that he was in the turning lane, and had cars on either side of him, blocking him from just jumping out of the vehicle.

**Back with Alvin…**

Nathan had Alvin cornered, just inches from him when the red clad chipmunk ran toward him, sliding between his legs and ran out a door, causing Nathan to growl and take off again in pursuit. Unfortunately for Nathan though, Alvin had ran outside and even though it was a hot summer day out, to Nathan's tropical metabolism (combined with his overheated state of mind at the moment) he might as well have been flying around the Arctic Circle, causing his eyes to roll back and his whole body to go limp, falling to the ground at an alarming speed.

Alvin gasped and looked around, finding a scarf lying on the ground, "Can I borrow this? Thanks!" Alvin said, as he took the scarf and ran out to the field, the student it belonged to shouting a certain four lettered profanity at the red chipmunk. Alvin finished his work just as Nathan dropped into it, and in the process landing on top of Alvin. A few minuets later, Alvin pulled his body out from under his currently unconscious brother's body, "Geez Nathan, for a bat you sure are heavy." Alvin said, as the bat in question twitched a wing, the last of the fight in him escaping his body through that one act.

Just then Dave pulled up to the school, having witnessed Nathan plummeting from the air, and ran over to his sons, "Nathan! Alvin? You kids okay?" Dave asked, as Alvin brushed himself off, "Oh I'm just dandy Dave, I had to run for three freaking hours as Nathan chased me!" Alvin shouted, jumping up to Dave's face and looking him in the eyes, "I could've been killed Dave!"

**Back home…**

Nathan had woken up during the drive home, luckily for Alvin he was back to himself as well, "Sorry about that Alvin, I don't know what happened to me in there," Nathan said, shivering from the adrenalin rush starting to fade, "Well, to be honest I didn't really like Mr. Conner anyway, he had that coming for a long time dude." Alvin replied, causing both the bat and Dave to get questioning looks on their faces, "What do you mean by that Alvin?" Dave asked, as the red chipmunk scratched the back of his neck, "Well, he treats me and the others like animals, and I know we are and all, but he's so inconsiderate!" Alvin replied, as Dave pulled into the driveway and unbuckled his and his sons seatbelts.

Later that evening, Nathan was resting for a bit on his ceiling perch when Jeanette came into their shared room. "Nathan, you okay?" she asked, getting a sigh in response, "I'm fine Netta, I just want to be alone for a little while okay?" he replied, as the purple Chipette pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, then jumped onto the night stand between the two triple bunk beds, climbing up the small latter attached to Nathan's ceiling perch until she was face to face with him.

"Nate, I just wanted to tell you that, although you may have lashed out, Mr. Conner wanted me to tell you he was sorry." Jeanette said, as Nathan blinked a bit "Really? He said that?" he asked, getting a nervous giggle from his sister, "Yeah, he said some other things too, things I'm not going to repeat here, but he did say he was sorry." Jeanette replied, as Nathan chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "I didn't bang him up too badly did I?" he asked, another feminine laugh being heard from behind, the source being none other than Brittany.

"Bang him up? You nearly tore his face off!" Brittany replied, then regretted it as Nathan dropped down right in front of her, but rather than lash out at her, he licked the side of her face with his tongue, purposely drenching her fur in his drool, "EWW!" the drool covered Chipette screamed, rushing off to the bathroom, causing Jeanette to giggle. "What? She must've used a certain fruit scented shampoo…" Nathan said, grinning innocently as his sister hopped down to her bed then to the floor, giving Nathan a skeptical look, "…After all, I can't fight my instincts now can I?" Nathan finished, as he sniffed the air and flew off to the kitchen, obviously in search of food, leaving Jeanette to smile, a strange feeling beginning to fill her toward the Flying Fox.

**The End.**

Well, there you have it, and what's this happening to Jeanette? Could it be love on a different scale toward Nathan? Stay tuned to find out.

Review if you want. And stay tuned for more stories involving Nathan's life in the USA.


End file.
